


Sólo mío.

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Licantropo, M/M, Smut, celo, envidia - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Sirius lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que le dolía, lo amaba tanto que no le importaba sacrificar su corazón para tenerlo a su lado, aunque fuera sólo su mejor amigo.





	Sólo mío.

 

\- Necesito que te calmes, cariño. Consigue llegar a tu casa o vas a lastimarme. - susurro cerca de su rostro, tratando de hacer entender por el poder que las primeras hormonas estaban causando en él. - Remus ... - esta vez, su tono de voz fue serio y bastante atípico en él, aunque necesario. Funcionó. Los hermosos ojos color miel, con esos brillos dorados que se enloquecen tanto como Sirio, se enfocan en él y Remus soltan un jadeo desesperado. - Si quieres que ayude ... - comenzó a hablar, haciendo descender su mano por su pecho, dando caricias y apretando hasta llegar a su entrepierna. - Tienes que calmarte y llevarme a tu casa. Si lo hacemos aquí vas a lastimarme. - le dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras que daba suaves apretones en el hinchado miembro de su mejor amigo.

Ni siquiera logró la velocidad de Remus cuando ya tenia en brazos -  _literalmente_  -, y corría a gran velocidad por el bosque. Apenas llegaron a la cabaña que Remus tenía por hogar, en ese frío y oscuro bosque, Remus soltó un Sirius y comenzó a cerrar con todas las puertas y las ventanas del lugar. Sirius sonrió ante tal acto.

\- Venga, Rems. - Sirius camino hasta su mejor amigo y el rostro con ambas manos y lo beso. - Tranquilízate. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí. - Los besos que Sirius le daba a Remus siempre eran calientes y muy pasados de tono, pero teniendo en cuenta que Remus no recordaba nada de sus celos, Sirius podía aprovechar al máximo aquello.

Su lengua se pasea por toda la suave piel de los labios del licántropo y mordisqueó a gusto propio la carnosa piel. Comenzó a empujar un Remus hasta que se toparon con la cama y obligó al ojimiel a que se quedara acostado. Sirius aprovechó la posición de estar sobre Remus y comenzó a distraerse, mientras que realizaba los nombres conocidos en sus manos, contra la cabeza de la cama, con la cuerda que siempre estaba bajo la misma. Remus le había obligado un prometer que siempre le amarraría las manos cuando lo ayudase con su ...  _situación_ .

Una vez que Remus estuvo asegurado y se dio cuenta, comenzó a tirar de las ataduras, sin lograr zafarse. Jadeos y miradas acompañados con gruñidos escaparon de sus sonrosados y deliciosos labios, mientras que Sirius lo observaba desde arriba, deleitado con lo hermoso que era Remus.

\- Muy bien, señor impaciente. - murmuró Sirius entre jadeos. - Supongo que podemos comenzar. - se levantó de la cama un momento y comenzó una rutina al quitarse la ropa. Sabía que jugaba con fuego al provocar al licántropo, pero amaba la expresión de total deseo que surcaba los ojos de Remus cuando lo veía. Lo adoraba. Le hace sentir que Remus solo lo necesitaba a él. A nadie más.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa una vez, comenzando a su chaqueta y luego a su camisa. Sus botas y sus calcetines fueron en algún lugar de la habitación y su pantalón fue, extrañamente, la prenda más fácil de quitar. Cuando solo quedaba ropa interior y Remus ya se encontraba jadeando y lloriqueando, Sirio paro y prosiguió a desvestir al pobre. Por obvias razones por las que no se pudo quitar la camisa, pero sí que se pudo desprender, así que se podía copiar con su piel en algún momento. Decidió con la tersa piel trigueña antes de continuar. Remus era tan hermoso y, al menos durante sus celos, era todo suyo.

Se conoció hace tiempo, casi 10 años, cuando Sirius se interno en el bosque, huyendo de sus familiares. Cuando se perdió por completo en la bruma y la oscuridad que los árboles creaban, Sirio comenzó a temer por la oscuridad criatura oscura y despiadada que habitaba en lo profundo de ese lugar. Sin embargo, cuando conoció un Remus sus temores se disiparon y, a pesar de eso, lo que muchos hubieron creído, el bosque se convirtió en su refugio y Remus en su confidente.

Un gemido mitad gruñido lo devolvió al presente, mientras observaba a Remus tiroteado todo lo que pudiera. Sus pantalones fueron a parar junto con la pila de ropas en el suelo y como Remus no usaba zapatos fue mucho más rápido. Cuando Sirius vio el miembro ya conocido de Remus atrapado en su ropa interior fue su turno de jadear. No sabía cuanto tiempo mas podría jugar al amigo incondicional que lo ayudaba durante sus celos sin problemas.

 _Amaba_  a Remus, maldita sea.

Con rápidos movimientos, Sirius alcanzó la pequeña botella de lubricante que sabía bien Remus tenía guardado debajo del colchón y se quitó la ropa interior. Bajo la atenta mirada del licántropo, Sirius se quitó la única prenda que aún tenía puesta y se sentó sobre las piernas de su acompañante.

\- Veamos que cosas divertidas podemos hacer hoy... - susurro con arrogancia y la voz ronca, mientras no apartaba los ojos de Remus. Sus mejillas ya estaban coloreadas por lo ardiente de la situación.

Se unto una buena cantidad de lubricante en los dedos y, sin mucha delicadeza ingreso dos en su propia entrada. Tenía que ser rápido, pues Remus estaba sufriendo.

\- Sirius... - el nombrado gimió cuando oyó a Remus gruñir su nombre de ese modo,  mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con su entrada, dilatando y preparándose, observando cómo las pupilas de Remus se dilataban y contraían con cada gemido que Sirius dejaba escapar. - Suficiente... Ya debes...  _Por favor._  - susurro entrecortadamente y Sirius negó con la cabeza. Si iba a ayudar a Remus debía prepararse correctamente, lo conocía demasiado para saber que luego se sentiría avergonzado y arrepentido si le causaba daño o dolor. No podía arriesgarse a que Remus le prohibiera ayudarlo de nuevo.

\- Y-ya casi... - susurro Sirius y un tercer dedo comenzó a obligarlo a morder su labio inferior. Unos movimientos después a Sirius le dio igual.

Con un movimiento lento y pausado, atormentador, Sirius le quito por completo la ropa interior a Remus y paso su mano empapada de lubricante por toda la extensión del hinchado miembro. Oyó deleitado como Remus gemía y gruñía, bastante satisfecho de lograr aquellas reacciones él. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el miembro estuviese bien lubricado, se subió provocativamente sobre el cuerpo de Remus y se colocó. Pudo observar con total claridad las respiraciones cada vez más erráticas mientras, Sirius lo provocaba.

Tomó en sus manos el erecto miembro de su acompañante y lo posicionó justo bajo su entrada. Sirius podía sentir el calor que desprendía, mientras molestaba al licántropo con pequeños empujones. Pero cuando vio a Remus lagrimear por el inmenso placer mezclado con el dolor que experimentaba durante sus celos, Sirius soltó un suspiro de corazón roto y se dejó caer sobre Remus.  Pudo sentir como, centímetro a centímetro, Remus se abría paso en él, sentía todo el calor que su cuerpo desprendía llenarlo y pudo sentir uno a uno los nervios ocultos en su entrada, vivos y latentes.

\- H-hey Rems... ¿Se esta b-bien en mi interior? - la voz de Sirius estaba de lo más quebrada por el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo, el calor sobrepasándolo.

Remus sólo gruñó una respuesta y se empujó hacia arriba, logrando llegar tan profundo... Tan profundo que Sirius soltó unas lágrimas completamente extasiado.  Remus necesitaba moverse en Sirius, necesitaba llenarlo, marcarlo, poseerlo y capturar todas y cada una de las expresiones de su rostro, tragarse todos los gemidos y beberse los labios del pelinegro. Deseaba tanto a Sirius, y lo deseaba  _ahora_. Ahora, sólo para él, para nadie más.

 _¡Suyo!_ _Sirius_ _era suyo ¡y de nadie_ _más_ _!_

Sirius comenzó un lento vaivén con sus caderas que era impulsado y en extremo mejorado con las fuertes estocadas que Remus le daba desde de su posición, cuando Sirius se dejaba caer. Ambos jadeaban y gemían con fuerza, cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían, mientras Sirius se consumía en el placer, otorgándole a Remus la tan anhelada liberación que necesitaba.

En los pocos segundo de de lucidez que Remus logró capturar, se desató, sorprendiendo a Sirius.

\- No te vayas... - susurro con la voz tan profunda y ronca que Sirius se estremeció. - Por favor Sirius, quédate... prométeme... - Remus podía sentir el calor por todo su cuerpo, sentía el fuego recorrer cada parte de su ser. Quemaba, ardía y dolía... Pero no importaba si  _su_  Sirius estaba ahí con él.

Suyo, suyo de nadie más.

Sirius observó la mirada cargada de deseo en los ojos de Remus mientras se acomodaba sobre él. Observó como la lucidez se desprendía de él y como era absorbido nuevamente por el calor que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo.

\- Remus... - Sirius gimió su nombre cuando Remus se enterró en él de una sola vez, abrazando lo con fuerza, besando y mordiendo cada trozo de piel, mientras grababa en su mente el terriblemente adictivo aroma de Sirius. - No me iré... A ninguna parte. - a Sirius se le nubló la vista mientras Remus se lo comía, con cada mordida, con cada beso, con cada estocada que lo hacía perder la cabeza.

Una, y otra y otra vez.

(.)

Remus se sentía tan maravillosamente bien, había tanta tranquilidad en su mente. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente pero relajado, prácticamente se sentía en paz. Se acomodo mejor en su almohada, que olía tan maravillosamente bien y desprendía calor. Un calor que le recordaba a un hogar. Un hogar que jamás había tenido, pero que añoraba.

\- Si no dejas de moverte y restregarte por mi, Rems, tendremos problemas. - Remus sintió unos dedos enterrarse en sus cabellos y acariciarlo. Pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró que los bellos ojos grises de Sirius estaban empañados en lágrimas. - Vamos Rems, déjame ir. No me lo hagas más difícil. - Lo primero que pensó fue que le hizo daño, cegado por el deseo que inundaba todo su ser. Se separo con brusquedad y comenzó a revisar el cuerpo de Sirius.

Sin tomar en cuenta algunas mordidas y chupetones, no parecía estar gravemente herido. Pero las lágrimas estaban ahí, tan presentes e iluminando los bellos ojos.

\- Sirius... ¿Te lastime? Dime que estas bien... - Remus estaba terriblemente asustado. ¿Y si Sirius no quería volver a verlo jamás? No podía... no podía apartarse...

 _Lo amaba_.

\- No te preocupes, sin contar un ligero corazón roto estoy bastante bien. - la risa que soltó no tenia ni una pizca de diversión y su rostro tenía una expresión tan desilusionada que la sonrisa triste que tenía no lograba taparlo. - Lo siento, estoy llorando. - volvió ahí reír mientras se limpiaba el rostro desesperadamente, como si sus lágrimas quemaran. - Es solo que estoy tan enamorado de ti, y tu solamente me ves como si no fuera nada mas que Sirius. Un amigo. Un confidente y un aliado durante el tiempo que más lo necesitas. No tienes idea, cariño, de lo mucho que me duele cuando me besas y luego despiertas y no recuerdas nada. Es como si... - Remus apartó las manos de Sirius que cubrían su rostro y lo miro fijamente.

\- Debes estar bromeando... - susurro mientras se dejaba caer sobre el desnudo cuerpo debajo suyo y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sirius, quien tembló levemente. - Te amo. - Quiso gruñir, golpear algo o, lo que sea, descargarse, porque se sentía realmente estúpido.

Había olvidado. Había pasado por alto esa parte de Sirius, después de verle siempre, con el ego por las nubes y esa jodida pose de _"Soy el mejor, soy tan malditamente_ _sexy_ _que_ _no_ _podrías_ _resistirte"_ , y esa forma de exudar confianza, cómo si estuviera hecho de ésta. Había olvidado aquella autoestima baja escondida tras capaz y capaz de superioridad y burlas, porque joder, Sirius había crecido en un lugar tan mierda, un lugar que le había hecho daño, un lugar que le hacía dudar de sí mismo como nadie creería que se pudiera dudar. Sabía que Sirius no lo había tenido fácil y había ignorado aquello.

Y se sintió estúpido porqué, aún sabiéndolo, había dejado al ojigris creer que lo que tenían no iba para más, porque le conocía bastante bien, conocía de sobremanera a Sirius, más de lo que él se conocía, está seguro que incluso más que a sí mismo. Conocía sus mañas, su terquedad, su ira, su bondad, conocía el brillo juguetón que adornaba sus ojos cada que estaba con James y planeaban alguna infantil jugarreta, mientras Remus lo observaba, desde la oscuridad y protección que le daba su bosque, el cómo estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por sus amigos, el como fingía no tener miedo de nada para hacerles sentir seguros, a pesar de estar jodiéndose por dentro.

Conocía el cómo, con un suave beso en el cuello podría hacerlo derretirse, el cómo sus ojos brillaban, con infinito amor mientras le permitía hacer suyo su cuerpo - _el cuál también ya conocía de memoria_ -. Ese brillo era, lastimosamente, lo único que lograba recordar siempre al despertar. El cómo se formaban pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas cada que reía, el cómo las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos cada que le miraba, el cómo todo él le quemaba y le hacia sentir que todo estaba bien, que si lo tenía consigo, a su lado, nada podría fallar y nada podría importarle más, porque todo perdía sentido, su mundo se iba patas arriba cada que entraba Sirius Black en la ecuación, y le encantaba, le encantaba que su vida sea una revoltosa tormenta que lo arrasa todo, sólo porque Sirius estaba en ella, le encantaba el que Sirius fuera parte de ella.

\- Te amo, maldita sea.- Y lo dijo así sin más, sin rodeos torpes porque era lo que sentía, y era la forma más simple y correcta de decirlo, de frente, sin pensar, porque para estar con Sirius no era necesario pensar, era más fácil solo dejarse llevar estando con él porque, madre mía, junto a Sirius sólo debía ser él, no el horrible hombre lobo, no el pobre niño al que sus padres temen, solo debía ser Remus. Y eso le encantaba, y es que Sirius es lo que quería en su vida. Sirius era todo lo que quería por siempre y para siempre a su lado. Sin embargo, sabía... podía ver en esos ojos que Sirius necesitaba más que solo eso. - Tu eres lo único que necesito para sentirme vivo. No te necesito sólo durante mis celos. Te necesito para toda la vida. Te metiste bajo mi piel, en mis sentidos, en mi mente y en mi ser, no puedo vivir si no te tengo a mi lado, porque te amo. Te amo tanto que duele. Te amo tanto, que me sentí morir cuando llegaste aquella tarde molesto, diciendo que un tal Lucius Malfoy había pedido tu mano en matrimonio. Sentí la fuerza del dolor atravesarme hasta que reíste a carcajadas, diciendo que te matarías antes de casarte con él. - Sirius observó fijamente los ojos miel de Remus por largos minutos enteros, mientras Remus dejaba salir todas y cada una de las palabras, pensamientos y deseos que se había guardado desde la primera vez que le vio en el bosque. Su corazón desbordando de palabras con tanta sinceridad que no cabía ni una sola pizca de duda en ellos. Cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada sílaba que abandonaba sus preciosos labios impregnaba de calor su ser y lograba que las lágrimas bajaran con más rapidez mientras Sirius lo entendía.

\- También te amo - Susurro, perdido en el hermoso color de aquellos ojos que lo enamoraron cada tarde de cada año desde que se conocieron. - Te amo. - pronunció desesperado, desesperado porque Remus lo entendiera.

Y le había entendido, porque Remus y Sirius eran almas afín, ambos se sentían del mismo modo, ambos tenían los mismos sueños y el mismo sueño de vivir con el otro. se necesitaban, se amaban, y estarían juntos por siempre. 

No necesitaban promesas vagas, ambos sabían que la palabra del otro era pura y que no tenía mentiras en ellas. Se amaban, y tienes toda la vida para el juicio. 

 

_**Aleta.** _


End file.
